narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amidst the Ash and Dust
In the middle of a grassy field, the honorable "Ash King" awaited his rival. Clouds were beginning to form and the Uchiha speculated that it would rain very soon. Folding his arms, Delta sensed the chakra of the nearby man. "He's nearby. I can sense it. He's rather strong and we're r not even fighting yet.." the young man spoke to himself, moving a strand of his onyx hair to the side of his face. He was rather excited with the oncoming battle, just to see what the outcome would be, seeing as though he hadn't battled in a while after being titled Chinseikage of Ikotsugakure. The Creator of the Dust stepped across a fallen branch, then continued walking. His eyes were set on the current Chinseikage, Delta Uchiha. Jashin's Lieutenant hadn't done much research on the kage, but he had learned that he was an Uchiha. Second, was the wielder of the Cursed eyes. Third, held the kekkei tōta, Eruption Release. He was coming up on the edge of the forest into a clearing. "Well well, an Uchiha... I haven't fought one of it's kin in decades. His chakra is marvelous." He licked his lips slightly then smirked. When he made it upon the edge of the forest, he saw a figure in the center. From past experience, he was careful not to glance at the lad's eyes, genjutsu was horrible. He would be careful not to the whole fight. He stopped at the edge, and stood quietly. "Well, nice to see you." The man greeted Maketsu who had just appeared from the forest. Now that he was actually close, Delta could feel the chakra radiating off of him. "You're a rather strong man, aren't you? but no matter, I will commence the battle if you don't mind." he spoke with calmness. Quickly, Delta expelled several large fireballs from his mouth that would rain down on Maketsu, causing a great amount of destruction to the remaining area. Oh, I really didn't mean to cause such destruction to this beautiful area! Maketsu smiled. "Commence it shall then." His teeth which had been the same for ages, still held their same whiteness. He opened his hand and held it up at the sky, a black thin sheet of chakra formed directly over him and around him , disassembling the fireballs as they came into contact with the chakra. He used the other hand to begin his assault. In his palm, 7 small flaming balls of black chakra formed and he fired them directly at Delta, on command, a black cube of his dust chakra would erupt from them. He sent them all in rapid succession, sort of in a bullet-like linear direction. Due to them being from his chakra he would be able to mentally command them. Interesting. A user of the Dust Release kekkei genkai. An interesting shinobi indeed. he thought to himself before using a kunai to cut a portal to another dimension, and reappearing in another area, successfully dodging the incoming Dust attacks. With a few quick hand seals, the Kage summoned a large volcano which spewed lava in all directions, which would separate the two and effectively burn anything around it , except for Delta himself. The volcano would provide a distraction for Delta while he prepared another attack. I sure hope this works. As soon, as the volcano emerged it was quickly, destroyed with a large cube of the dust release chakra. He sat ontop of a tree, searching. He stood, trying to sense the man's chakra. "Well, where'd the Uchiha go?" He said, looking around. Once the volcano had been destroyed, Delta had disappeared from view. In truth, Delta had fully suppressed his chakra and used his space-time technique in order to sneak up on the tree that Maketsu stood on. Quickly, Delta slashed at Maketsu with such speed that the shinobi wouldn't see it coming. Maketsu, being the age he was, has seen many attempted attacks like this before. He had many battle where the opponent had tried to suppress their chakra. Due to this, he was used to it, and could still feel a hint of it. He although sensing it, turn and was cut with the sword. he was careful not to look in his eyes. He felt the attack, and pain was so not new to him than he just looked past Delta's body. In a sudden moment, he was gone from their, and appeared behind Delta, when he appeared, he formed with a kunai to Delta's back. The kunai had deflected off of Delta's solid crimson armor, reminiscent to the one Madara Uchiha once wore during his days. Taking these few seconds, Delta turned around and delivered a powerful kick to Maketsu, which would send him flying off of the tree that they battled on. "Well, this is getting interesting." Maketsu while flying, wasn't in almost any pain. As soon as he was kicked, while he was flying from the kick, he fired a ball of black dust release chakra, the expanded quickly, destroying all in his path. He landed on his feet , on a tree, then beat and watched his opponent's moves. Delta jumped backwards and off of the tree, effectively dodging the destruction caused by Maketsu's dust. With a few hand seals, Delta punched the ground below him, releasing seismic waves that weakened the ground around him, making trees break and snap with ease. The earthquake would also be felt from Maketsu's position as well. Within seconds, hot magma erupted from the ground randomly, making it hard for the Jashinist to dodge. "Tephra Accumulation Technique!" The kage yelled. It wasn't too long before the tephra mixed with the clouds overhead, creating extremely acidic rain that would burn holes through anything it touched, except for Delta himself. Maketsu quickly used the Chakra Suspension Technique. He saw the incoming attack and saw that he'd been strategically trapped. He kept his eyes on Delta, careful to not look into his eyes. In a swift instant, A black aura of dust, formed around his body. He then, looked at a space behind Delta again and he and his aura appeared behind Delta once more, sending a kick with enough power to break a Tailed beasts arm. If the kick connected the dust aura would destroy the piece of delta's armor that It touched. Delta had sensed Maketsu's chakra so it was no surprise that Maketsu would appear behind him. Delta disappeared, leaving a plume of ash behind him. A fireball which was expelled from his mouth met with the ash, creating a large explosion that would severely damage the area. While Maketsu was occupied with that, Delta formed a handseal that created four other clones. The fire from the explosion didn't bother him due to his aura. But the force of the explosion knocked him back a few feet. He was knocked into a tree and stopped. He stopped in his track from beginning another attack as he saw a large group of ninja emerge from the trees. He watched closely. They obviously targeted him. He wasn't afraid of them, but in fact surprised at their appearance. He watched them, as he also looked to Delta to see if he knew of their presence. In his hand, a fireball made of dust release chakra formed.